Story of an Hour
by tempestuous-rayne
Summary: AU: This takes place in roughly an hour. Sometimes an hour can change everything and nothing at all. Post Exit Wounds. Janto. Spoilers of all sorts. Title is taken from Chopin but not related.


_He watched as the elusive captain dropped his leader role to just the man he often hid away behind a thick mask. He felt the man's breaking heart as he caught the captain caught the other man as he began to fall. He was speechless as he felt the whirling emotions radiating between the two men as the older of the two held the youngest in his arms both rapidly fading away. Only one would stay there in the darkness while the other would be forced to continue on as nothing changed. They both knew this was goodbye. The younger man already gently accepted his fate, his only fear: being forgotten and meaningless. It was the other man that was raging against the dying of the light._

_The man witnessing this scene felt his own eyes prickle with tears as he felt how strongly the older man felt, how the captain just knew that he was losing a large portion of his heart. He was in so much pain, bordering on mentally shutting down. One again, he was living the horror of losing someone he cared about and worse still, it was his fault. _

_The war within the captain only intensified when the younger man confessed his love. The older man shook his head and replied with a, "don't." The older man's emotions told another story. He loved him too but could not find it within in him to say for so many reasons: he didn't deserve the man's love, he didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't want this to be the way he told him, he did deserve the guilt for never once being honest about how he felt, he couldn't manage his voice to cooperate with his grief, it would only make losing him that much harder. _

_Though he knew it was futile, he begged the man to stay. He pleaded with him to stay, to not leave him. It wasn't time, he wasn't ready. The younger man wanted to stay but knew it was his time and he would accept it gracefully. He just had one request. It was not to be loved, only to not be forgotten. The older man never could forget his stubborn Welshman. It was impossible to forget the wise grey-blue eyes that held that glint of mischief that allured him from the beginning. He would still see those irises far from then, even when the last stars blinked out of existence._

_The older man was ashamed that he allowed the younger man feel so insignificant and minuscule in his immortal life. Their time may have been brief but 3 years was enough for his Welshman to engrave himself into the captain's soul. The younger man, though choked with sobs, tried to keep a sense of logic. He truly believed it would be impossible for the older man to remember him beyond 10 years, least of all, a millennia. The younger man faded away as the elder made a promised he would keep him alive._

_The younger man faded away and was gone. The older man shattered, his sanity wavered as his lover took a part of himself as he left. A portion of him would for eternity, rest with his beloved Welshman. His denial set in blocking the true nature of the event. The captain continued his pleas in defeat, calling out his name hoping for a miracle._

_The creatures that committed this act of evil, taunted him. The murderous anger in his gut vowed to personally see the end of their existence. _

_Not wanting to believe it was over, he thought of anything to change the outcome. Maybe, just maybe he could share that bit of life, the energy of time within himself as he did before. He had to try. He needed it to work. He didn't lose the Welshman. He couldn't lose his Ianto._

_Even as he felt his own life slip away, he pressed his lips to the cooling mouth of his lover. He summoned all the energy he could manage into his body. There was not enough left to pass on to change the ending of this story and thus with a kiss, he died._

Ianto blinked away the tear that hung to his eyelash as the hazy vision vanished before him. He quickly replaced the ghost machine back into the containment box, securing the lock and gently replaced it in the secure vault. A noise behind him startled him. He quickly ran a hand over his face to remove the evidence of the tears that were recently streaming down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Turning around, he replaced the mask of stoicism.

"Jack, coffee?"

Jack felt something was off with the Welshman. He scrutinised the man before him. Ianto was paler than usual. The grey-blue eyes were suspiciously brighter than normal. He was rubbing his thumb along his index finger; something Jack had recently learned was a habit the younger man had in times when he was severely nervous. Whatever had happened had to have been big to disturb him that much.

"Ianto," he questioned cautiously, afraid to push him before he was ready to talk if he even would on his own. He really did not want to have to pull the captain card but he would if did not get answers soon.

"I finished reorganising the secure vault. There's a revised list on your desk. Would you like me to make duplicates before I file them away or…"

"That's fine. I'll take care of it." He paused trying to think of the best way to pose his question without starting the next great war within the hub. "Ianto, is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine…It's fine. Coffee?" Ianto sputtered out too quickly. It had to have been bigger than he though for it to affect his acting skills. Jack arched his eyebrow to indicate that he wasn't buying. Ianto sighed in reponse. "Just the quantum transducer. Both pieces were together."

"What did you see?" Jack sounded nervous, a bit scared.

"It doesn't matter. You said it was a possible future. It can still change and if not, then…so be it."

"Ianto. Whatever you it was, it's clearly affecting you. Maybe it's best if you took Retcon to forget what you saw."

"No!" He snapped. Jack's jaw stiffened at his tone.

"No," he repeated, softening the blow.

"Ianto…"

"No Jack. Even if what I saw doesn't pan out, those emotions I felt are real. If I Retcon myself, then I won't know and I can't…I can't lose that. I have to remember how it felt because I'll never know otherwise." He never wanted to forget that Jack did love him because he was sure he'd never hear it and if that future was to be, then he never would. If he had to go so soon, dying in the line of duty in the arms of the man he loved beyond measure is how he preferred it happened. Most people were not that lucky.

"Is this really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"I….you can't just…mess with these things." Jack seemed to struggle with the thoughts he wanted to express.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." Jack replied without hesitation.

"Then I need you to trust me on this. What I felt is something I needed to and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Okay," Jack complied as he nodded. He studied Ianto for a short moment before pulling him into a hug. Ianto was surprised but quickly responded, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's waist. He felt grounded, warm, loved. The hug was followed by a quick kiss before the two men went their separate ways to move on to their next task.

As Ianto descended the stairs to make way for the coffee maker, he passed Gwen as she headed up with a stack of file folders of with to burden Jack. He gave her a kind smile, she returned with equal enthusiasm. Since Tosh and Owen, they made an oath to become closer friends and recently, they learned to laugh again without feeling guilt at having that moment without their late friends.

"Coffee," he called out over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes please."

He chuckled at her childish enthusiasm at the prospect of coffee. It was good to hear again. Even better knowing that all that had happened had yet to jade her. For the longest time he secretly begrudged her of simplicity and normality that he could never have. She never could understand some of the things that the other's saw but now, he was glad that she couldn't understand. More than that, he prayed that she never would. Torchwood destroyed enough without it taking a woman who still managed to find good in all beings, whether it be human or alien. It would break his heart to see her become as cynical as Owen, secluded as Tosh, or as hard as Jack. The thickness she grew in her time at Torchwood thus far was enough.

He went through the routine of making coffee. Filling three mugs, he placed them on a tray along with a plate of chocolate biscuits. He steadily walked back through the main hub to stop at Gwen's desk that she had already returned. He gave her a warm smile as he carefully placed the mug next to the determined Welshwoman.

"Thank you Ianto. I needed that," she gave as she took a hearty sip. "I swear that man. He doesn't tell us anything. How do you put up with it?"

He gave his best mischievous grin. "He makes up for it in other ways."

"Oh," she giggled out.

"I'm going to die." The giggling stopped.

"What?"

"I know I'm going to die soon."

"Oh god. Ianto."

"It's a given with our job but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Ianto."

"You can't say anything to Jack. I am going to write him a letter and keep it in a time locked box. I want you to give it to him after."

"You can't ask me to…J…"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you." He gave her wide grin. "Now, have a biscuit. It's good for the serotonin levels. Stop looking so bloody gloomy."

"Oh Ianto, you wanker."

With a little charm, a bribe of chocolate and light-hearted comment, Gwen's mood turned back around almost as if she had forgotten about his request. He knew she hadn't but she was choosing to ignore it for her own sanity.

Bracing himself, he went back up to Jack's office. He placed jack's mug in front of him and took his own, placing the tray to the side. Sitting in the chair across from Jack, he sat watching the captain sort through various file folders as he sipped his fresh brew.

"Are you going to at least tell me what you saw?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I think I should keep it to myself, but if you are interested I have something else I can show you."

Jack gave his patented mega-watt grin that revealed every tooth in his mouth. "I think it's about time we allow Rhys to get a good look at his wife, don't you think?"

"I could see the positives in allowing Gwen go home to her husband."

"The rift is looking quiet for the night."

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll send Gwen home then we can go to the French place by the memorial."

Ianto choked on his drink. "What?"

"Don't make a big deal about it but I made a reservation for seven which is in about…"

"Thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes." Jack reiterated checking his watch.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good, now go get your coat. I'll be down in a second."

Ianto hurried to finish his coffee before heading up to the tourist centre to grab his coat. He'd get the mugs later when they got back to finish what he suggested. As he shrugged on his coat, he made a decision. If he was going to go soon, he wanted to learn all he could about the man he loved. Maybe he was wrong but he was sure if Jack would just talk about some of the things in his life, he could truly put the past behind him instead of the show of it as he was. That and he wanted to covet a piece of Jack that no one else got. He would finally come clean of some of the lies he told. He was sure Jack already knew the truth of most of his secrets but telling him would. He wanted to make the most of the little time they had left.

Later he would write that letter.


End file.
